


when we lost hold of home

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The atmosphere is electric, the mood perfect for the match, and yet, AJ can’t help but doubt.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1792263.html">Challenge #491</a> - "atmosphere" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/75887.html">Challenge #055</a> - "no dialogue" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we lost hold of home

**Author's Note:**

> set payback 2013. mention of aj/dolph because it was canon at this point.

The atmosphere is electric, the mood perfect for the match, and yet, AJ can’t help but doubt. Not if she’s going to win or not, because _of course she is_ , but whether she’ll regret it. This, the title, the opportunity, is all she’s ever wanted since just about forever, but it’s – it’s _Kaitlyn_.

She knows she should be over Kaitlyn by now. After all, she’s got Dolph, and there were people in between, and she isn’t still hung up on any of them. It’s just – Kaitlyn’s her _best friend_. Or ex-best friend, ex-whatever, ex-everything. What became of them, what drove them apart like this, what–?

There’s no point in even asking. Deep down, AJ knows it was her. Knows it was her working her way into Kaitlyn’s head, spinning a web of lies and deceit and not thinking anything of it.

She’s thinking of it now, though. Thinking of the ways things could be different, of the possibility that Kaitlyn could still be hers if she really wanted it, if she’d thought about it.

But now her music’s starting up, and she has to go out there and _light it up_ , and Big E’s nodding at her to head out to the ring. AJ swallows, hard. She’ll have to conquer Kaitlyn if she wants to take that title. Maybe this was all inevitable. She takes one last deep breath before starting to skip on out there, and snaps herself back into black widow mode – and a widow knows no regrets.


End file.
